


Boucle d'Or

by losthgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ah et Niall apparait juste au début, Happy Ending, Louis est un peu con au début, M/M, c'est tout sinon y'aura du spoil, harry est un bébé tout mignon, un peu beaucoup je dirai, y'a du fluff, y'a quasiment que ça en fait
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthgirl/pseuds/losthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall offre l'opportunité à Harry d'aller voir son groupe préféré en concert mais sa soirée est ruinée à cause de Louis (j'ai toujours été nulle pour les résumés t'façon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boucle d'Or

**Author's Note:**

> Idée 12 proposée par Luz sur le blog Gratte le clavier (http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/3269774468-Idee-12.html).
> 
> J'ai essayé de respecter tes contraintes le plus possible, donc Luz j'espère que cet OS te plaira. 
> 
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon temps à lire mon OS !
> 
> Enjoy, Caitlin

**BOUCLE D'OR**   


 

 

– Allez Niall, je t'en supplie !

 

Ledit Niall soupira. Oui, Louis était son meilleur ami, oui, il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais comprenez-le. Il _détest_ _ait_ ce groupe. Eux et lui, c'était juste... ça ne passait pas. Pas du tout, même, et parfois, Niall ne comprenait pas comment Louis pouvait autant les aimer. Mais il ne disait jamais rien, il acceptait même parfois de les écouter avec le châtain quand celui-ci le lui demandait. A contre-coeur, cependant.

 

– Louis, je t'adore mais tu sais que je n'aime pas ce groupe, dit Niall, un peu lassé. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie d'y aller.

– Mais j'ai personne d'autre avec qui je pourrai les voir. S'il-te-plaît, Niall... Et je te demande plus rien jusqu'à mon anniversaire ! 

 

Niall soupira. Il allait craquer. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il allait craquer, comme à chaque fois, parce que c'était de Louis, dont il s'agissait. Soit son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, et inversement. Il ne pouvait jamais lui dire non très longtemps. Malheureusement pour lui.

 

– Ok... Mais seulement parce que c'est toi, hein. 

– YES ! Merci merci merci !  lui dit Louis d'un ton plus qu'enjoué. Ce qui mena au rire de Niall. Dieu qu'il aimait son meilleur ami.

 

**

 

Niall soupira. Encore. En fait, il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait assister à ce concert. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté, déjà ?

 

– Je ne suis qu'un con. 

– Bonjour, Niall ! Pourquoi ne serait-tu qu'un con ? 

 

Il sursauta. Il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se retourna et sourit en voyant que ce n'était autre que l'un de ses amis de fac.

 

– Salut, Harry. Parce que j'ai accepté d'accompagner mon meilleur ami à un concert alors que je déteste le groupe. 

– C'est embêtant, c'est vrai, dit celui-ci en faisant une grimace. Qui est le groupe ? 

– Hm, Muse. 

– Oh mais t'es sérieux ? Il est génial ce groupe ! 

– Peut-être pour toi, mais moi... j'aime pas du tout leur musique. Ça passe juste pas, je ne saurai pas te dire pourquoi, par contre. Mais je regrette un peu, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je vais être de mauvaise humeur, et je vais plomber l'ambiance, ça va pas être cool pour Louis.

– Oh, bah je peux y aller à ta place hein, dit Harry en riant. Même si, au fond de lui, il aurait bien aimé assister au concert. Il n'avait pas eu ses places, lui.

– Mais oui ! T'as qu'à y aller à ma place, Harry ! 

– Euh... Hein ? Mais non, je peux pas. 

– Mais si ! Je te donne ma place et tu rejoins Louis devant la salle, comme on l'avait prévu, et tu va voir le concert avec lui ! Comme ça tu vois ton groupe en concert, Louis aussi, et moi non. Tout le monde est content ! 

 

Niall lui sourit, l'air de dire « s'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît ». Le genre de tête qu'on fait généralement pour faire craquer les personnes, quoi. Ce qui, avec Niall, fonctionnait _toujours._

 

– Et ce Louis, il sera d'accord avec ça... ? Parce que je vais quand même prendre ta place, quoi. 

– Mais oui, tu verras ! Il est hyper cool ! 

– Ben... je veux bien, alors. 

– Tu me sauves la vie, si tu savais ! Tu vas voir Muse en concert ! 

– Je vais voir Muse en concert... Oh mon dieu, Niall ! 

 

Bon. Ben Harry allait voir Muse en concert. Avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Ça pouvait être cool.

 

**

 

Rectification. Ça _aurait pu_ être cool. Si ce Louis n'avait pas été imbu de lui-même. S'il n'avait pas ignoré Harry tout du long. S'il lui avait parlé normalement – ce qui était à la limite de la politesse – et non comme s'il faisait partie d'une race inférieure. S'il ne lui avait pas lancé ces regards noirs. S'il avait été quelqu'un de _gentil_ tout simplement. Oh, Harry aurait bien aimé que la soirée se passe comme ça. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Louis ne lui dit même pas au revoir quand il le déposa devant chez lui – oui, Louis l'avait raccompagné, mais disons que c'était un peu forcé. Un peu beaucoup. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser Harry devant le stade. Ç'aurait fait de Louis un vrai connard. Et ok, il n'avait pas été très gentil, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un d'ignoble non plus. En général.

 

Harry n'arrivait qu'à une seule et unique conclusion : il avait passé une soirée horrible. Son rêve – celui de voir Muse en concert – s'était transformé en cauchemar. Il n'avait pas pu profiter une seule minute de leur présence devant lui, ayant été tout le long à se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Après tout, il était plutôt mignon – c'était en tout cas ce qu'il se disait dans les couloirs de la fac –, il était quelqu'un d'adorable et de généreux. Certes, il n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Il n'était pas mignon. Il était juste.. banal. Sans plus. Alors il ne comprenait pas. D'après lui, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait : il avait souri et tendu la main à Louis en guise de présentation après avoir dit son nom et avait même essayé d'engager la conversation plusieurs fois – toutes s'étaient terminées par des échecs. Louis n'avait visiblement pas été d'accord pour lui parler.

 

Harry était assis sur son lit et repensait à sa soirée. Et finalement, il vint à la conclusion que le mal était simplement... lui. Rien d'autre. Seulement lui. Que ce soit son physique ou sa personnalité n'importait absolument pas. Au contraire, c'était un tout. Après tout, il n'arrivait jamais à faire quelque chose de bien. Il se leva et alla se regarder dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. Il s'observa de longues minutes et soupira.

 

– Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas été gentil. Je suis nul... 

 

Il retourna dans son lit et prit son portable pour vérifier s'il avait des messages : c'était le cas.

 

**De : Niall**

**A : Harry**

Alors, ce concert, c'était comment ??

 

**De : Harry**

**A : Niall**

Bien.

  
**De : Niall**

**A : Harry**

« Bien » ... ?

 

**De : Harry**

**A : Niall**

Demande à ton pote.

 

**

 

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bordel ? 

– Euh... Pardon ? 

 

Niall soupira. Il avait couru le plus vite possible en voyant Louis devant lui afin de lui parler de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre des messages d'Harry. Il était essoufflé, énervé – oui, parce que si ses pressentiments étaient justes, alors Louis avait vraiment foiré – et surtout, il était en retard. Mais ça, à la limite, ce n'était pas si important.

 

– Le soir du concert. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? 

– Ben... Je suis allé au concert ?  lui répondit Louis comme s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

– Prends-moi pour un con, en plus. Avec Harry, t'as fait quoi ? Il avait l'air mal, quand je lui ai parlé. 

 

Okay. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

 

– Harry... ? 

– T'es sérieux ? Putain mais Louis ! Il est venu avec toi au concert ! 

– Oh, lui. Oui bah quoi ? 

 

Niall le regarda blasé. _Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ?_

 

– Mais vas t'excuser ! Il a pas passé un bon moment à cause de ton comportement, Louis. 

 

Ledit Louis soupira. Okay, il avait peut-être été injuste. Mais – parce que oui, il y avait un mais – il avait une raison ! Ce mec, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, ne l'avait jamais vu, rien. Et il se mettait devant lui, tout sourire comme s'il n'avait pas pris la place de son meilleur ami, et avait dit « Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry... ». C'était mal passé. Très mal passé.

 

– Non. 

– Pardon...? 

– Je t'ai dit : non. Ce mec, je le connais pas ! De base, je devais aller au concert avec toi, pas avec un inconnu. Alors oui, le concert était génial, mais je m'en fiche de lui. 

 

Niall soupira. Il adorait son meilleur ami, vraiment. Il le connaissait par cœur et l'aimait plus que tout. Mais parfois, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Parce que bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être un imbécile, quand il s'y mettait.

 

– Louis... Je te demande pas grand-chose, juste d'aller t'excuser et apprendre à le connaître un peu. 

– Mais pourquoi je ferai ça, Niall ! Je ne l'aime pas. 

– Mais parce qu'il est adorable ! Je le connais et c'est la personne la plus adorable que j'ai jamais vue. Il est généreux et timide et il rêvait depuis des années de les voir en concert, et... enfin bref. S'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie. Fais-le pour moi. 

 

Louis le regarda, et il vit que son meilleur ami était en train de lui faire les yeux de chien battu. Evidemment. Il faisait toujours ça, même avec lui. Il finit par soupirer.

  
– Très bien. Mais seulement parce que tu me le demandes. Et je le vois une seule fois ! Content ? 

– Très !  répondit le blond en souriant. Il était même plus que content.

 

**

 

Louis se retrouva donc devant le bâtiment dans lequel Harry avait ses cours, ce qui l'étonnait plus que n'importe quoi : il n'aimait pas s'excuser, il n'aimait pas ce mec – il ne le connaissait même pas – et ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Il se dit alors que, peut-être, ils pourraient faire quelque chose d'assez banal, comme... un restaurant ? Tout le monde aime aller au restaurant, après tout. N'est-ce pas ? Sûrement. Louis se convainquit alors de faire ceci et entra dans ce bâtiment inconnu et remercia profondément Niall de lui avoir expliqué comment atteindre sa classe, parce qu'il aurait bien eu l'air malin à devoir demander son chemin à quelqu'un. Arrivé à destination, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver Harry et soupira – il était introuvable. Comme invisible. Il finit par le voir – il fallait pour cela remercier ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés – seul, dans un coin de la salle, et se posta devant lui.

 

– Salut, dit Louis d'une voix assez... fade. Tout le monde prêtant ne serait-ce qu'un peu attention à ses paroles aurait pu comprendre son envie – comprenez ici l'ironie – de se trouver en cet endroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son meilleur ami. Il vit alors son homologue baisser la tête, comme s'il était intimidé. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas, pensa alors le mécheux en se rappelant de sa timidité, lors du soir du concert.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? Tu n'es pas dans cette faculté. 

– J'ai pas été cool avec toi le soir du concert, et Niall m'a dit que t'avais été blessé. Je comprends pas trop pourquoi mais bon, je suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie. Je suis venu m'excuser parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Et je t'invite au resto ? Pour m'excuser, hein. Vas pas t'imaginer des choses. Donc euh... voilà. Je t'invite au restaurant, n'importe lequel. 

 

Le bouclé leva la tête et haussa les épaules, se demandant s'il était sérieux où s'il se jouait de lui. Il sembla réfléchir pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant de tout simplement refuser, préférant encore rester chez lui tout seul plutôt que de subir une autre humiliation – parce que oui, il pensait que c'était bien une humiliation que Louis lui prévoyait, et non un simple dîner. Celui-ci soupira et insista, jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause : Harry avait accepté. Il lui donna alors un jour, une heure et un endroit de rendez-vous avant de partir.

 

Samedi soir, 9h, au restaurant « L'Olympe ». Soit... demain soir.

 

Demain soir, qui arriva plus vite qu'Harry ne l'avait prévu. Dans moins de deux heures, il serait devant Louis pour la troisième fois, et ce serait vous mentir de dire qu'il était serein, étant donné qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait devoir chanter devant la reine – il ne savait absolument pas chanter, vous pouvez donc imaginer son niveau de stress. Son problème était qu'il ne savait ni comment s'habiller, ni quoi faire de ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un débile une seconde fois aux yeux de Louis – même si cela risquait d'arriver, il devait se l'avouer. Il n'était bon qu'à ça, après tout...

 

Après maintes hésitation, il opta pour une tenue simple : slim noir, t-shirt Rolling Stones, bottines brunes. Il aimait bien son style, lui, mais il se prenait parfois des remarques, parce que bon, un homme qui portait des bottines, c'était pas vraiment très courant. Quant à ses cheveux, il avait tout simplement fait un chignon « vite fait », ce qui lui donnait un air de « je viens de me lever mais je voulais paraître plus réveillé alors je me suis fait un chignon ». En bref, son chignon était bordélique. Mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Son chignon était toujours bordélique.

 

Il attendit l'heure du départ en étant assis sur son lit à s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, et tous étaient un vrai désastre. Autant vous dire que ça ne le rassurait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Le temps passa, et il était désormais temps pour lui de partir – ce qu'il fit à contre-coeur. Bordel ce qu'il avait peur.

 

Quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous... eh bien autant vous dire qu'il savait reconnaître quand un garçon était mignon. Et là, c'était exactement le cas de Louis. Pas qu'il soit magnifique, mais... Oui bon, il était peut-être magnifique, mais Harry ne se l'avouerait jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été un con avec lui. Sa connerie avait dépassé sa beauté, voilà tout. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et sourit – il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Louis lui sourit alors à son tour, mais cela restait un peu tendu quand même. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici, ça se voyait. Mais il l'avait promis à Niall, alors il le faisait. Il guida Harry jusqu'à leur table, et tout se passa comme cela se passe dans un restaurant.

 

Ils avaient commencé à parler tout en mangeant – Harry se régalait. Il n'était jamais venu ici, et finalement il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Louis. Il s'était excusé, essayant de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière – son excuse était un peu faible, mais Harry avait laissé passer pour cette fois, parce qu'il était gentil. Pour le moment, du moins. Il avait aussi appris plusieurs choses sur la vie de Louis. Par exemple, il adorait se coucher sur son lit et écouter de la musique. Ou encore qu'il avait une grande famille. Et même qu'il jouait du piano, parfois, et que c'était ce qui l'avait mené à faire des études de musique. Mais Louis avait aussi appris des choses sur Harry. Par exemple, à contrario de lui-même, il avait une toute petite famille. Il étudiait en lettre, et aimait beaucoup les animaux. En bref, tout se passait bien. Mais évidemment, il fallut que Louis fasse un commentaire.

 

– Mais attends... tu portes des bottines ? C'est pas bizarre, pour un mec ? 

 

Evidemment. Parce qu'Harry était comme il était, c'est à dire un jeune homme qui portait des bottines en guise de chaussures et qui aimait se faire des chignons. Qui ne trouverait pas ça perturbant, sérieusement ? Il baissa la tête, honteux, mais pas surpris. Il avait l'habitude, il était bizarre, c'était connu de tous, et surtout de lui. On pouvait aussi ajouter à la catégorie nul et asocial. Il avait honte, vraiment. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il voulait rentrer chez lui alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se leva sans prévenir et fuit littéralement du restaurant. Louis soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains, s'insultant intérieurement d'idiot. Il ne voulait pas que son commentaire paraisse méchant. Il trouvait même que ces bottines lui allaient bien, c'était son style après tout. Il se leva, paya, et rentra alors lui aussi chez lui, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait décidément du mal avec Harry.

 

Le lendemain, Louis parlait avec Niall de tout et n'importe quoi quand les deux commères virent passer Harry. Le blondinet l'appela, mais se fit tout simplement ignorer. Harry était passé devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas – et l'excuse banale du « je ne vous avais pas vu » n'allait évidemment pas fonctionner, puisque celui-ci les avait regardé avant de partir. En bref, il les avait snobés.

 

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ? demanda Niall en soupirant. Ce qui provoqua un cri de la part de Louis.

– Tout n'est pas toujours de ma faute ! 

 

Niall le regarda en mode _te fous pas de ma gueule, je te connais._ Il faisait tout le temps ça quand il voulait obtenir une confession de son meilleur ami.

 

– Ok... J'ai peut-être été maladroit. Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Il se vexe pour rien ce mec, je te le dis ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'irai m'excuser, c'est bon. Passe-moi son numéro. 

 

Niall fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et lui passa le numéro de son ami. Il se promit ensuite une chose : ne plus jamais se mêler de leurs histoires, parce que ça allait lui donner des cheveux blancs. Et mon dieu il n'avait que vingt ans, il était bien trop jeune pour en avoir !

 

Ça avait prit très longtemps, mais Louis se trouvait finalement dans son lit, à débattre à propos de s'il devait envoyer un message à Harry ou non. Sa conscience lui disait oui. Son cœur, lui, était plutôt du genre à lui conseiller de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il était là, le problème : il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. S'excuser ? Ignorer ? Oui ? Non ?

 

Oui.

 

**De : Inconnu**

**A : Harry**

Je ne sais pas trop commencer ce message. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si c'est utile puisque je sais pas si t'es le genre de personne qui supprime les messages des numéros inconnus, ou si tu les lis quand même. Enfin bref, je m'éloigne. Je voulais m'excuser (encore une fois) pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu passais un mauvais moment, au concert. Donc voilà, désolé pour ça. Ensuite, je ne voulais pas te blesser en parlant de tes bottes. Ou de tes bottines, je sais pas trop ce que c'est. Tout ça pour dire que ça devait pas être méchant, comme commentaire, mais peut-être qu'il est mal sorti ? C'est possible, je suis pas vraiment doué, tu sais. Enfin bref, je vais m'arrêter là. Je sais pas si tu liras ce message, mais si tu le fais, continue à mettre des bottes (ou des bottines). Si t'aimes ça, fais-le. Et puis ça te va plutôt bien. Bonne nuit.

Louis.

 

Etait-il utile de dire que c'était son plus long message jamais envoyé ? Non. Et était-il utile de préciser qu'il l'avait effacé plusieurs fois, pour le récrire à chaque fois ? Non plus.

 

Le lendemain, Louis se réveilla et vit qu'Harry lui avait répondu.

 

**De : Harry**

**A : Inconnu**

Ce sont des bottines.....

 

Il n'était pas en train de sourire devant son portable. Non. Pas du tout. Absolument pas.

 

**

 

– Pourquoi tu me suis... ? 

– Mais je te l'ai dit, je veux me faire pardonner. Donne-moi tes livres.

– Quoi... ? Mais- 

– Ne discute pas. Allez! 

 

Il ne lui laissa pas d'autre occasion de parler et lui prit ses livres ainsi que son sac de cours des mains pour les porter. Louis portant déjà ses propres affaires, s'alourdir encore plus avec celles d'Harry n'était pas chose très facile. Il ne dit cependant rien. Il se tut. Comme il s'était tu quand il était allé lui acheter son livre préféré à l'autre bout de la ville, ou quand il lui avait prêté son ordinateur, Harry ne retrouvant pas le sien (il s'avérait qu'il l'avait simplement laissé dans son casier et le retrouva le lendemain). Au début, il avait fait ça pour ne plus se faire sermonner par Niall. Puis, petit à petit, c'était devenu un besoin. Il _devait_ le faire. Pour alléger sa conscience. Parce que Niall avait raison, Harry était quelqu'un de mignon. Et Louis trouvait peut-être, _peut-être_ , ses rougissements adorables.

 

**

 

Louis voulait absolument passer du temps avec Harry. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être avec lui. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages, des audios ou encore de venir le voir pendant ses pauses à la fac. On pourrait presque appeler ça du harcèlement tant il était insistant. Et, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry finit par craquer, et accepta. « Rendez-vous samedi matin à neuf heures à l'arrêt de bus devant la fac ». Il n'avait dit que ça puis était parti. Vous pouvez donc comprendre à quel point Louis attendait ce samedi.

 

Le jour tant attendu, Louis était à l'arrêt une demi heure plus tôt. « Au cas où Harry serait là avant l'heure lui aussi ». Du moins c'est ce qu'il se forçait à penser, parce qu'en réalité, il était juste très impatient.

 

Harry finit par arriver lui aussi, avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance. Il s'étonna en voyant Louis, pensant qu'il ne serait pas là. Il avait encore parfois du mal avec toutes les attentions qu'il lui adressait et, bien qu'il les trouvait touchantes, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que cachait son jeu. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était sincère, tout cela était trop suspect pour lui. Arrivé devant lui, il ne fit rien d'autre que lui sourire et lui faire signe pour qu'il le suive. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de marche qu'ils arrivèrent, et Louis sourit.

 

Harry l'avait amené au seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment bien. Le refuge.

 

Celui-ci guida son camarade à travers le bâtiment afin d'arriver dans une petite salle où ils déposèrent leurs vestes. Il le mena ensuite dans une autre pièce, remplie... eh bien d'animaux. Les cages étaient principalement remplies par des chiens et des chats. Et ce n'était pas que Louis adorait les animaux, mais un peu quand même. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'il fondit à la vue d'un bouclé aux yeux verts tenant contre son torse un petit chaton qui buvait du lait dans un biberon.

 

– Pourquoi m'avoir emmené là ? 

– Je... Je fais du bénévolat le weekend. M'occuper d'animaux me fait-enfin j'aime bien... 

 

Harry souriait timidement en se cachant un peu derrière le chaton. Et bordel ce qu'il était mignon. Alors Louis se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, qu'il pressa un peu.

 

– T'as pas à t'expliquer si tu le veux pas, tu sais. Tu fais ce que tu veux. 

 

Et il lui sourit gentiment. Puis il se posa à côté de lui (Harry était assis) et ils passèrent des heures à parler d'animaux et de leurs vies en général. Harry apprenait à Louis à nourrir des chiots pendant que lui-même s'occupait des chats. Et il l'observait tellement attentivement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était en train d'essayer de briser le mur avec ses yeux verts. Non mais vraiment. Regarder Louis s'occuper d'animaux c'était une des meilleures choses que Harry avait vues sur terre. C'était si adorable, si... magique. On dirait presque un autre Louis tant il était calme. Et le bouclé l'admirait pour cela, pour sa capacité à être merveilleux dans toutes les situations possibles. Il se mit à penser que peut-être au final il n'était pas méchant. Peut-être qu'en fait il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il voulait simplement passer du temps avec lui ?

 

Peut-être.

 

Ou peut-être pas.

 

Le soir, dans leurs lits, les deux jeunes hommes avaient un immense sourire collé sur leurs lèvres. Ils avaient passé une excellente journée. La meilleure depuis bien longtemps, même.

 

**

 

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Louis suivait Harry partout. _Littéralement_ partout. On pourrait croire que ça énervait un peu le dernier, d'être suivi tout le temps. De se faire porter ses livres. Parfois même ses courses. D'entendre la voix de Louis tous les jours (non, Louis n'exagérait pas avec les messages audio, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez). De recevoir des messages toutes les dix minutes. Louis le harcelait. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment... au contraire. Toutes les petites attentions qu'il lui destinaient lui faisait se sentir comme s'il était... apprécié ? Mais cette sensation disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait, malheureusement. Après tout, comment pouvait-on apprécier Harry ? Il était tellement banal, tellement... simple. Il n'était pas marrant comme Niall, ou encore beau comme Louis. Il était simplement Harry.

 

D'ailleurs, il devait faire une drôle de tête, puisque cela détourna l'attention de Louis (il était très concentré à observer les petits résidus de thé dans sa tasse). Il le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si... immergé dans ses pensées. Triste ?

 

– Harry ? Tout va bien ? 

– Pardon... ? 

– Je te demandais si ça allait. 

– Oh... Oui. Oui, ça va. 

 

Soit. Harry mentait effrontément à Louis.

 

– Je sais que tu mens, dit-il en le regardant sérieusement. Ça se voit sur ton visage. 

– Qu-quoi ? Mais non ! 

 

Harry paniquait. Bien sûr qu'il mentait, il en était bien conscient. Il l'avait fait pour ne pas avoir à expliquer à Louis pourquoi il était comme ça, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que celui-ci aurait remarqué son mensonge. Maintenant, il était bloqué. Il baissa la tête – c'était devenu une habitude, quand il se retrouvait face au mécheux, il avait toujours l'impression de lui faire honte – et regarda l'eau qui se trouvait dans son verre. A moitié vide. Dépourvu de couleur, de goût. Transparent. Peu sollicité, parce que soyons sérieux, les gens ont tendance à prendre tout sauf de l'eau quand ils sortent. Fade. Comme lui.

 

Depuis tout petit, Harry se considérait comme cela. Etre inutile, n'avoir aucune valeur, être invisible, avoir une personnalité fade, sans bizarrerie ou chose particulière qui le définit, c'était ce qu'il pensait être depuis qu'il était en âge de réfléchir. En réalité, il était tout autre chose, mais ça, il ne le percevait pas. Parce qu'Harry est comme nous. Un humain parmi tant d'autre. On fait tous ça. Se rabaisser. C'est dans la nature humaine, comme s'il existait un gène parmi les milliers de gènes que nous avons en nous qui s'appelle « se rabaisser » et qui serait actif de différentes manières suivant son activation. C'est connu de tous, et pourtant personne ne fait quelque chose pour changer ça. Harry n'a jamais eu personne pour changer sa perception. Pourquoi en aurait-il une maintenant ?

 

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'elle existait, cette personne. Elle se trouvait justement en face de lui. Plus le temps passait, plus Louis admirait Harry. Harry et ses boucles folles, Harry et ses yeux émeraudes, Harry et ses bottines, Harry et ses chemises à motifs bizarres, Harry et sa personnalité. Il était en totale admiration devant lui et ne s'en cachait pas. Pourquoi faire ? Il l'assumait entièrement. Harry était une personne extraordinaire, mais qui se rabaissait tellement. Il l'avait remarqué depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait compris pourquoi il ne le regardait que très peu dans les yeux. Il était intimidé par Louis, par sa personnalité flamboyante, qui était tout le contraire de la sienne. Il avait pourtant essayé de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne changeait pas, restait toujours aussi timide, aussi peureux.

 

Louis l'avait compris quand il avait raccompagné Harry chez lui, il y a quelques jours.

 

_Ils étaient finalement arrivés chez Harry, après une journée de cours bien remplie. Louis, qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec le bouclé, ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'allait pas imposer – encore plus – sa présence._

 

– _Bon. Je vais te laisser, alors._

– _D-d'accord._

– _Alors... à demain, à la fac ?_

– _O-oui. A demain._

 

_Harry rentra chez lui. Et pas une seule fois il avait regardé Louis dans les yeux._

 

Et depuis, ça n'avait pas changé. Au grand malheur du mécheux, parce qu'il adorait le vert des yeux d'Harry.

 

D'ailleurs s'il avait, pour une fois, levé les yeux, il aurait remarqué qu'il était observé. Louis l'observait, un sourire tendre collé aux lèvres. Il s'attachait de plus en plus au bouclé.

 

– Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Harry. Tu peux me regarder, te fâcher contre moi, ça ne changera rien à ce que je pense de toi. 

– Et tu penses quoi de moi... ? 

– Je pense... que tu es admirable. Tu es sincèrement une des personnes les plus magnifiques que j'ai vu. Ta timidité te rend adorable, ton style correspond parfaitement à ta personnalité. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Harry. Tu es gentil avec tout le monde, tu ne jures pas, tu es tellement innocent. Et je t'admire vraiment pour ça. 

 

Pendant son petit discours, Louis avait avancé sa main sur la table jusqu'à prendre celle d'Harry afin de jouer avec ses doigts dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Il l'avait observé tout du long, et avait vu un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

 

– Allez, lève cette jolie tête pour que je vois ton joli sourire, Boucle d'Or. 

 

« Boucle d'or » rougit au surnom, et releva finalement la tête pour lui faire face, serrant la main de Louis dans la sienne. Il lui lançait un regard empli de gratitude, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il était magnifique. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, l'un timidement, l'autre tendrement.

 

Et c'est là que Louis sut qu'il était définitivement dans le pétrin. Parce que merde, il en pinçait pour Harry.

 

**

 

Louis. Louis Louis Louis. L.o.u.i.s. Il voyait Louis partout, littéralement _partout._ Chaque tête pourvue de cheveux châtains était Louis. Chaque yeux bleus étaient ceux de Louis. Il pensait trop à Louis. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'était comme... infiltré dans ses pensées. Pensées remplies de son petit discours de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ce qui revenait à quelques jours maintenant. Harry aurait bien voulu passer du temps avec lui, pourtant. Après tout, il était devenu adorable avec lui, et cela faisait bien longtemps que le bouclé lui avait pardonné. Seulement il était malade depuis trois jours. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait, ça ressemblait à la grippe, alors il n'avait pas prévenu Louis. Pourquoi lui dire qu'il était malade ? Cela n'était d'aucun intérêt. Il était donc chez lui, assis sur son canapé enfoui sous sa grosse couverture bien chaude et un thé devant lui en train de regarder un film

 

Et il pensait à Louis.

 

Il était en train de s'endormir (il avait peu dormi la nuit dernière, il avait passé sa nuit à rejeter ce qu'il avait mangé la veille) quand il entendit toquer. Il grogna un petit « y'a personne » qui sembla passer inaperçu étant donné que le visiteur ne s'était pas arrêté. Il se leva alors avec toutes les peines du monde et marcha lentement – _très_ lentement – jusqu'à la porte. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que son visiteur n'était autre que Louis.

 

Il était déjà en train de repartir vers son canapé après lui avoir lancé un timide « entre ». C'était à peine s'il tenait debout tant il était faible... Une fois à nouveau affalé, il fit signe à son ami de venir. Celui-ci s'assit alors à côté d'Harry et le regarda tendrement, quoiqu'avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

 

– On dirait qu'un rouleau compresseur t'es passé dessus.

– C'pas drôle... 

– Un peu. Je vais m'occuper de toi. 

 

Le malade n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà Louis l'emmitoufla dans sa couverture comme on le fait avec un bébé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Harry ferma les yeux et un sourire timide naquit doucement sur ses lèvres. L'idée que Louis était là lui faisait du bien. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il pensait à lui juste avant. Non. Absolument pas.

 

Il entendit les armoires s'ouvrir, le bruit des tiroirs qu'on tirait, il ne savait pas ce que son ami était en train de faire, mais non seulement il agissait comme s'il était chez lui – et ce n'était pas ce qui allait déranger le bouclé – mais il faisait un boucan d'enfer, ce qui était un peu plus dérangeant. Il ne dit cependant rien et laissa Louis faire. Celui-ci revint un bon moment plus tard, avec un bol dans les mains.

 

– Louis... t'es pas obligé... 

– T'as mangé, aujourd'hui ? 

 

Harry baissa la tête, honteux.

 

– Alors oui, je suis obligé. Je t'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de toi, alors laisse-toi faire. 

 

Louis lui sourit tendrement et, ayant obtenu un acquiescement de la part de son ami, il commença à lui donner à manger. Harry se plaignit qu'il n'était pas un bébé et qu'il pouvait se nourrir tout seul, Louis n'en avait que faire et continua son activité. En plus, il adorait s'occuper du bouclé. Bouclé qui s'endormit contre lui à peine son repas fini. Il baissa les yeux pour le regarder un moment et remarqua qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres, créant alors son propre sourire, tendre. Il souriait toujours tendrement quand il regardait son ami. Si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça... En effet, depuis quelques temps déjà Louis se surprenait de plus en plus à penser à Harry. Il rêvait de lui, d'eux. Il pensait à son sourire magnifique, à son rire merveilleux, à la couleur splendide de ses yeux. A sa timidité qui faisait tout son charme. Il rêvait d'Harry même quand il était éveillé. Il rêvait de lui partout : chez lui, en cours, à la librairie, sur le chemin de la fac, partout. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça, cependant. Et il avait beau agir comme un idiot ou sembler l'être, il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire : il était amoureux de lui.

 

Il sourit tout en caressant ses cheveux.

 

– Dors, Boucle-d'Or. 

 

« Boucle d'Or » sourit encore plus dans son sommeil : il l'avait entendu.

 

Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla, se sentant toujours un peu faible mais bien mieux qu'avant grâce à ses quelques heures de sommeil perdues qu'il avait récupérées avec son sommeil. Il se cala confortablement contre la couverture qui... bougeait ? Bizarre... Il se redressa tant bien que mal et vit qu'il était sur le torse de Louis, qui s'était couché sur le canapé et avait tiré Harry sur lui pour leur confort. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement, et il reçu un sourire timide en retour.

 

– Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant. 

– Tu as vraiment un problème avec les personnages de contes, toi... 

 

Il avait dit cela en fronça les sourcils puis commença à rire avec la voix rauque qu'il avait quand il venait de se réveiller. Ce son envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Louis, qui serra un peu plus Harry contre lui. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire il plaça sa tête dans son cou. Et il ne respira pas son odeur. Pas du tout.

 

– Si tu continues, je vais me rendormir... 

– Tant que je suis avec toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas... 

 

Bon. Les caresses que Louis faisait dans son dos lui envoyaient déjà assez de petites décharges dans son cœur comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter... La vérité, c'est que tout ce que faisait Louis lui donnait des frissons. Et le fait qu'il ait dit ces mots-là tout près de son oreille, eh bien... cela avait augmenté les sensations. Il sourit contre son cou et ne répondit rien, parce qu'après tout que pourrait-il répondre à ça ?

 

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à serrer le haut du t-shirt de Louis, sur lequel il avait posé ses mains. En fait, il était en train de réfléchir. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour son ami. D'après-vous est-ce normal de ne se sentir bien que lorsque l'on est aux côtés de quelqu'un ? De toujours vouloir être dans ses bras ? Non ? Eh bien c'était le cas d'Harry. Il voulait passer son temps dans ses bras tout comme il voulait entendre sa voix et son rire pour le reste de sa vie. Il voulait apercevoir ses magnifiques orbes bleues en se réveillant encore et encore. Maintenant qu'il en avait fait l'expérience, il ne voulait plus jamais voir autre choses que ses yeux bleus le matin. Il voulait passer ses journées avec lui, dormir avec lui encore une fois, pleins d'autres fois. Il voulait tout faire avec lui. Refaire ce qu'il avait déjà fait, tenter de nouvelles choses... tout. Oh, Harry s'en était déjà rendu compte il y a quelques temps, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il osait mettre les mots sur ses sentiments : il était éperdument et profondément amoureux de Louis. Une larme se mit alors à couler de son œil sur sa joue, larme qui restera à jamais invisible pour les yeux de Louis. Une larme parce qu'il savait que jamais il ne sera aimé en retour. Parce qu'après tout, qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que lui ?

 

Personne.

 

Alors il ferma les yeux et laissa sa fatigue l'emporter une nouvelle fois, rejoignant Louis déjà loin dans le pays des rêves.

 

Il se réveilla le lendemain. Seul.

 

Louis était parti. Il l'avait abandonné, comme les autres auparavant. Tout le monde l'abandonnait.

 

Il n'en valait pas la peine, après tout.

 

**

 

En fait, Harry n'avait pas simplement vu la note de Louis qui disait qu'il devait partir en cours. Et il n'avait pas fait le lien qu'ils étaient en pleine semaine non plus. Donc il resta quelques jours à bouder et aussi très probablement à pleurer tout seul dans son coin en pensant que Louis l'avait abandonné. En réalité, Louis le harcelait de messages parce que tout ceux qu'il avait envoyé précédemment étaient restés sans réponse. Alors il débarqua à nouveau à l'improviste chez lui le vendredi soir en étant trempé des pieds à la tête à cause du monstre orage qu'il y avait depuis le matin-même. A la différence que cette fois-ci il était furieux. Et puis Harry n'avait même pas fermé sa porte a clé, quel idiot !

 

– Tu m'expliques ton putain de problème ?! Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? 

 

Harry se redressa en sursaut. Soit. Louis avait littéralement fait une entrée fracassante dans son appartement et se trouvait maintenant debout devant lui, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur ses hanches. Il pâlit en se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment énervé.

 

– De... De quoi tu parles... ? 

– Oh, me prends pas pour un con. T'as répondu à aucun de mes messages, Harry ! Et j'arrive chez toi et t'es simplement affalé sur ton canapé ! Comprends que je sois en colère, mince !

– Tu... m'as envoyé des messages ?

 

A ces mots, Louis s'énerva un peu plus. Cet idiot n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder ses messages. Alors que lui s'inquiétait de ne voir aucune réponse.

 

– Mais tu te fous de moi ? Je t'en ai envoyé des dizaines, de messages, t'es pas capable de jeter un putain d'oeil à ton téléphone ou quoi ?! Je me suis inquiété comme un con alors que t'es simplement assis à glander sur ton canapé de misère. Tu m'énerves !

– Bah vas-t'en, alors. Si je t'énerve, vas-t'en. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me lâchais.

– Quoi ? Mais Harry-

– Vas-t'en ! Pars !

 

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Louis remarqua la posture de Harry. Il avait la tête baissée, serrait ses poings et sa mâchoire. Le premier ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, s'il était énervé ou non. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sous son menton pour le tirer vers lui. Et il remarqua ses larmes. Il le regarda alors tristement et le tira dans ses bras, puis le serra assez fort tout en lui chuchotant des paroles douces.

 

– Ça va aller, Boucle d'Or, je te le promets. Je te lâcherai jamais, je t'abandonnerai jamais. C'est promis, je partirai pas.

– Tu étais plus là... Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais parti.

– Mais bébé, je devais aller en cours. On était mercredi, je t'ai même laissé un mot sur la table. Tu ne l'as pas vu... ?

 

Inutile de vous dire que le cœur de Harry s'était complètement emballé quand il s'était rendu compte du surnom que Louis avait utilisé. Il se colla tout contre son torse, sa tête étant cachée par celui-ci, et la secoua. Signe que non, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et Louis se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, au comportement de son ami quand ils étaient seuls. Harry bégayait. Ne le regardait que très peu dans les yeux. Ne s'investissait jamais beaucoup dans leurs conversations, Louis était le seul à parler la majorité du temps. Et tout prit enfin un sens.

 

– Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. Tu as peur d'être abandonné, c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça avec moi. Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais passer mon temps avec toi. J'ai raison ?

 

Harry secoua la tête. Il essayait encore de lui mentir, en vain. Louis avait compris, il allait maintenant partir parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il s'accrocha alors à lui le plus fort qu'il pouvait, respira son odeur comme pour garder un dernier souvenir... Le mécheux se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, alors il le serra le plus fort possible sans qu'il ne lui fasse mal. Il embrassa doucement le haut de sa tête et caressa les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Il le réconfortait de la même façon qu'il réconfortait ses sœurs. En lui faisant comprendre qu'il était aimé.

 

– Jamais je ne pourrai t'abandonner, Harry. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour ça.

– C'est vrai... ?

– Je te le promets.

 

A ces mots, Louis ré-embrassa le haut de sa tête et alla caresser son dos. Il sourit en sentant le sourire contre son cou.

 

– Louis ? Tu... Est-ce que tu pourrais rester, ce soir... ?

– Tout ce que tu veux, Boucle-d'Or. Tout ce que tu veux.

 

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la journée sur la canapé, à parler, à rire, à regarder des insanités à la télévisions. Louis se délectait du rire d'Harry. S'il le pouvait, il l'écouterait toute la journée. Puis il fut temps d'aller dormir. Harry fit un signe timide à Louis, lui indiquant de le suivre. Il le guida alors jusqu'à sa chambre.

 

– Ça te dérange si on dort dans mon lit ? Si ça te dérange, je peux aller au salon hein, moi ça me dérange pas, mais je veux pas te gêner ou quoi que ce soit...

– Non, c'est pas un problème pour moi !

 

Harry lui sourit timidement, se rendant compte qu'il s'était peut-être mis à paniquer pour rien. Il alla dans la salle de bain et ils se brossèrent les dent (Harry avait passé une brosse à dent à Louis) en se regardant dans le miroir, et en riant aussi, bien sûr. Ça fait très couple, pensa Louis. Et bon, c'était pas comme si l'idée de former un couple avec Harry le dérangeait. Loin de là. Quelques minutes après, ils se couchèrent dans le lit – Dieu qu'il était confortable –, toujours en se regardant. Ils ne faisaient que ça, à vrai dire. Et puis Louis tira Harry dans ses bras sans prévenir, qui posa sa tête contre son torse, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. (Habitude qu'il avait pris en deux fois, mais shuuut c'était un secret).

 

– Bonne nuit, Boucle d'Or, chuchota Louis tendrement.

 

Et il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Et Dieu qu'il était beau. Louis n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Harry. Il le regardait dormir, l'observait attentivement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, comme s'il voulait mémoriser ses traits. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux – il adorait faire ça, ses cheveux étaient toujours tout doux –, joua avec eux, reluqua son visage en partant de son front et en finissant par ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il avait très, vraiment très envie d'embrasser depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il s'était toujours retenu, par peur de l'effrayer. Oh, il pourrait le faire, maintenant qu'Harry était endormi. Il pourrait l'embrasser et faire ensuite comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui, il voulait embrasser Harry quand il aurait son accord, et ensuite le faire quand il le voulait. Lui, il voulait dormir avec lui et voir sa bouille de bébé le matin. Lui, il voulait s'occuper de Harry, prendre soin de lui comme personne ne l'avait fait alors. Il voulait le chérir, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Il voulait l'aimer, tout simplement. Alors non, il ne l'embrasserait pas, parce que ça n'était pas dans ses vœux. Mais il se permit cependant de faire une chose. Une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis des lustres.

 

– Je t'aime.

 

Il embrassa son front et s'endormit. Et peut-être qu'Harry se colla inconsciemment entièrement contre lui.

 

**

 

Un mois était passé, et Louis et Harry étaient devenus proches au point qu'ils étaient presque devenus indissociables. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. Ils bossaient leurs cours ensemble même si leurs études n'avaient aucun lien, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient parfois ensemble, aussi. Bref, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, et ça ne les dérangeait pas tellement. Le seul hic, c'est qu'ils avaient beau passer leur temps l'un avec l'autre, se faire des câlins toute la journée (c'était vraiment arrivé, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du tout de la journée), ils n'étaient pas ensemble _ensemble._ Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne faisaient rien de ce qu'un couple faisait, et c'était horrible à quel point cela frustrait Louis. Plus le temps passait, et plus Louis … eh bien soyons directs, avait envie de lui. Mais il n'avait même pas tenté quelque chose parce qu'il savait que de un cela allait faire flipper Harry et de deux, il ne voulait pas juste un coup comme ça avec Harry, avec personne tout court en fait. Mais cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient et quelques semaines que Louis s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile à les garder.

 

Ils étaient actuellement en chemin pour aller manger chez les parents de Louis. Celui-ci passait ses dimanches chez sa famille et avait décidé d'emmener Harry avec lui pour passer plus de temps encore ensemble. Et celui-ci n'ayant rien de prévu, il avait bien évidemment accepté, mais il s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Et s'ils le trouvaient misérable ? Et s'ils faisaient retomber le peu de confiance qu'il avait acquis en restant aux côtés de Louis ? Il stressait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait rencontrer les parents de son petit-ami. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas mais eh, il ne gérait jamais son stress, ce petit. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils étaient dans la voiture du plus âgé et que celui-ci était impatient de présenter Harry à ses parents. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant que son amour pour le bouclé était connu par sa famille, étant donné que Louis était loin, mais _loin_ , de réussir à garder ce genre de choses cachées. Et puis de toute façon les parents savent toujours ça. Donc oui, cela faisait bien longtemps que Louis « avait été cramé » comme on dit. Il était en train de répondre à un message de son bouclé quand ses parents lui firent remarquer qu'il avait un énorme sourire niais collé sur son visage. Eh, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Harry était adorable. Et, doué comme il était, il s'était mit à bégayer et à essayer de trouver une excuse tellement pathétique que ses parents le regardaient avec un air de pitié. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir, de toute façon... Ce fut donc de cette façon que ses parents l'avait presque obligé à tout leur dévoiler et qu'on en était là : avec un Harry mort de peur dans la voiture et un Louis tout content de passer un dimanche en famille avec l'être aimé.

 

– Harry calme-toi, ils vont pas te manger, mes parents...

– Mais, et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Et s'ils me trouvent pathétique, ou même-

– Harry, t'es loin d'être pathétique. Et puis tout le monde t'aime.

 

C'était peut-être méchant, mais cela faisait légèrement rire Louis de voir à quel point son ami stressait. C'était fou comme il paniquait pour rien. En parlant du loup... il espérait secrètement que le « tout le monde » qu'il avait entendu comportait Louis aussi. Est-ce que Louis l'aimait comme lui l'aimait ? Il rêvait de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, il rêvait d'être son petit-ami, il rêvait de l'embrasser. Il rêvait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments et de continuer de tomber avec Louis, parce que quand on aime, on tombe. C'est comme une longue chute qui ne s'arrête qu'à la mort, une longue chute pendant laquelle on tombe à une vitesse régulière la plupart du temps mais qui parfois s'accélère quand il y a des passages à vide, une longue chute pendant laquelle on tente, ressent tellement de choses qu'on pourrait se croire sur une montagne russe. Pour l'instant, Harry et Louis tombaient côte à côte mais ils semblaient pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre. Ils tomberont véritablement ensemble le jour où ils comprendront.

 

Comprendront que leurs sentiments sont réciproques.

 

**

 

Au final, la rencontre entre les parents de Louis et Harry s'était très bien passée. On aurait certes dit que le bouclé allait se vomir dessus tant il était pâle au moment de les voir, mais la chaleur de la mère, qui l'avait tiré dans ses bras, l'avait tout de suite mis plus à l'aise. Jay (il avait interdiction de l'appeler « Madame » ou « Johanna », c'était Jay) était une femme adorable, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Louis était comme il était : si gentil, si adorable avec lui. Il tenait cela de ses parents. Il avait aussi rencontré ses sœurs, qui étaient de véritables piles électriques, ainsi que son petit frère, qui était tellement épris de Louis qu'il le suivait à la trace. C'était absolument adorable ; toute sa famille l'était. Harry était aux anges.

 

Ils étaient maintenant dehors, en train de marcher. Louis tirait Harry par la main jusqu'à un endroit qu'il allait adorer, d'après le premier. Il pensait qu'il aimerait tout endroit où Louis l'amènerait parce que justement, cela venait de lui, ils étaient ensemble. Alors forcément qu'il allait aimer. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un parc complètement désert et rendu blanc par la neige. Ça créait une atmosphère quelque peu romantique. L'enfant en lui voulant s'amuser, Harry lâcha la main de Louis et commença à courir dans la neige. Celui-ci sourit alors tendrement à cette vue adorable et décida de s'amuser lui aussi. Il prit un peu de neige dans sa main et en fit une petite boule qu'il lança sur son ami. Commença alors une énorme bataille de boule de neige entre eux deux. Et c'était magique. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il n'existait plus rien à part eux deux. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde. C'était magique, c'était merveilleux. Ils étaient aux anges, ils ne s'étaient pas amusés ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Ils profitaient de la vie comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Et surtout, ils étaient ensemble, que demander de plus ?

 

Louis pourchassait maintenant Harry, celui-ci lui ayant lancé une énorme boule de neige en plein visage. Sauf que, au moment où il allait le rattraper, Louis glissa et décida de se raccrocher à la première chose qu'il trouvait. Soit Harry. Ce ne fut donc pas étonnant qu'ils tombèrent, et, la nature faisant bien les choses, Louis tomba sur Harry. Et bordel ce qu'il était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux qui formaient une sorte de halo autour de sa tête, les joues et le bout du nez rouges à force d'avoir couru et d'être dans le froid, et de la neige tout autour de lui. On aurait dit un ange tant il était beau. Et c'en fut trop pour Louis, beaucoup trop, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses mots. Il caressa sa joue tendrement et le regarda attentivement, une flamme inhabituelle dans ses yeux.

 

– Tu es tellement magnifique, Boucle-d'Or... Tu as tout pour toi, tu es beau, charismatique, tu es adorable avec tout le monde, tu es généreux, tout ce que tu dis est intéressant, tu rends toutes choses inintéressante intéressante, Harry. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, si tu savais, ça fait tellement de temps que je me retiens de te dire ce que je ressens, mais là, en te voyant comme ça... tu ressembles à un ange. Le mien. J'étais pas censé le dire, du moins c'était pas prévu, mais mince Harry, tu me rends tellement heureux, être à tes côtés me rend heureux. Te voir sourire me rend heureux, t'entendre rire me rend heureux, peux importe ce que tu fais, tu me rends heureux, Harry. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie à un point qui me fait peur, c'est fou tout ce que tu me fais, tu sais ? J'ai jamais prévu ça, et je sais que t'as rien contre ça mais ça me fait peur quand même parce que si je te perds je m'en remettrai pas. Harry j'ai jamais aimé comme ça, je te jure que c'est la première fois, et je veux que ce soit la dernière fois tellement ça me fait du bien, ça remplit tout mon être, mon amour pour toi me rend entier, je me sens entier quand je suis avec toi. Penser à toi me rend heureux, tout ton être me rend heureux. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais, tu me rend meilleur, tu m'as appris à être meilleur, je ne suis plus l'idiot que j'étais avant, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Niall pour m'avoir forcé à te dire pardon parce que sans ça je serais passé à côté de toi, je serais passé à côté de tout mon amour pour toi, du respect et de l'admiration que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement que ça se voit sur ma figure, et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Avant j'avais peur, mais j'aime tellement t'aimer que ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai plus peur parce que quoi qu'il arrive, t'es avec moi, tu m'accompagnes tout le temps, et je t'aime en partie pour ça, pour m'avoir accepté, pour être mon ami, pour me rendre meilleur, je t'aime pour tellement de choses Harry qu'il me serait impossible de toutes te les dire...

 

Harry... Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son amour pouvait être réciproque, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être aimé, et là il se retrouvait devant un Louis presque en larme, le regard amoureux, et maintenant il le voyait. Maintenant qu'il le lui avait dit, il le voyait, il le remarquait. Il le regardait, il regardait les larmes qui étaient à la bordure de ses yeux, prêtes à couler tant l'émotion, la peur en lui étaient grande, et il comprenait, il comprenait comment Louis le voyait, parce qu'il le voyait de la même façon. Il le percevait exactementde la même façon, il ressentait exactement la même chose. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il croyait ces mots. Il croyait ces regards, il croyait ces caresses, il percevait la tendresse dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il croyait ces « je t'aime » qu'il recevait.

 

Et il était tellement heureux qu'il se mit à pleurer.

 

Il pleura tout ce qu'il ressentait, il pleura son amour pour Louis qu'il voulait exprimer mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu, par manque de courage, il pleura la peur, le doute, le manque de confiance en soi qu'il ressentait, et il pleurait en regardant Louis dans les yeux, il ne se cachait plus parce que maintenant, il était aimé.

 

Il se redressa et se mit dans ses bras, et sentit ceux de Louis le serrer fort, comme pour le protéger. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait, il le protégeait, et il continuerait de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus, parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris dans le regard d'Harry, dans sa réaction, dans ses larmes. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, il l'avait compris, il le savait.

 

Ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

 

Harry l'aimait en retour.

 

Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

 

Alors il le serra encore plus fort, il le serra de sorte à transmettre tout son amour à travers cette étreinte. Etreinte à laquelle Harry répondit. Ils s'étreignirent comme jamais, un sentiment nouveau présent en eux.

 

Ils étaient heureux. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

 

(Et aussi, ils étaient potentiellement mort de froid.)

 

Et peut-être que, le soir, ils s'embrassèrent. Peut-être que, le soir, ils se serrent dans les bras comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Peut-être que, le soir, ils se regardèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes dans les yeux sans rien dire. Peut-être que, la nuit, ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui fut le meilleur jour de leur vie.

 

Mais ça, seul eux le savaient.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Luz, c'était pour toi.  
> Love, Caitlin ♥︎


End file.
